Un dragon pour Duo Shinigami
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Yaoi, Romance et lynchage de la Relena. Duo Shinigami veut un dragon et il l'aura. Mais quel prix est il capable de sacrifier pour un dragon ? Est ce au prix de l'amour ? ...


**Le dragon de Shinigami**

Author: Sadizumu no Tenshi euh Kirin-Tenshi

Type :**Supernatural**, **Romance** et **Yaoi** et bientôt **lynchage de Relenuche**.

Couples : Haha ! Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! (1x2x5 et 3x4)

Disclaimers: prenez Gundam Wing, une sadique schizophrène et un ordinateur… voilà ce que ça donne .

K- Mouinn, Tenshi arrêtes !

T- hé hé hé pas de pitié pour les bishos….

Merci mille fois à Fighter comme beta-lectrice sans quoi ma fic ne serait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'est actuellement (et oui je me lance un peu des fleurs mais j'ai bien le droit, lol ). REVIEWS s'il vous plaîttttttttttt !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un jour, Duo Shinigami le jeune empereur de la cité des morts décida qu'il lui fallait un dragon. Il voulait un jeune dragon, beau et fier comme dans les légendes mais aussi féroce aux combats.

Il chargea donc, sous l'avis de son conseiller et meilleur ami Quatre, le meilleur homme de son armée, un berserker du nom de Heero, de lui trouver le plus remarquable des dragons.

Le jour du retour de Heero, Quatre se précipita dans la salle où travaillait Shinigami.

Q- Duo ! (Remarquant la présence de ministres)… euh je veux dire seigneur Shinigami… votre meilleur berserker Heero Yui est de retour avec votre dragon.

Sh- Ah cool !… bon ben eu (s'adressant aux ministres) le conseil est finit, vous pouvez vous retirer. Salut ! (À Quatre) Tu m'y emmènes ! Je veux le voir tout de suite !

Quatre le présenta tout d'abord à Heero qui présentait quelques sévères blessures de ses combats pour trouver le dragon.

H- Seigneur Shinigami, je vous ai trouvé le plus digne et le plus noble des dragons, il est aussi féroce que 100 tigres affamés et a coûté la vie à plusieurs dizaines de nos hommes. Il a été trouvé selon vos critères et j'espère qu'il vous conviendra.

Sh- WOAH ! Montrez le moi vite, je suis tellement impatient !

H- Bien.

Le soldat l'emmena à travers le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à une pièce spacieuse entourée d'épais murs et d'épais grillages. Au centre était enchaîné un jeune garçon qui semblait dormir profondément.

Heero sembla quelque peu gêné par le manque d'activité de la « bête féroce » mais il fut soulagé de voir que son seigneur n'en avait cure.

H- Le voici maître Shinigami.

Duo Shinigami était subjugué par la beauté de son « dragon ». On pouvait lire sur ses trais fins une grande fierté et ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre reposaient sur ses épaules.

H- Voulez-vous qu'on le réveille et qu'on l'oblige à se transformer afin que vous puissiez le voir ?

L'intéressé ne fit qu'un geste négligent de la main et ce fût Quatre qui dû traduire.

Q- Laissez le dormir, … mon seigneur Shinigami préfère l'admirer encore un peu, vous pouvez disposer.

Duo savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Quatre pour le comprendre comme personne. Il s'assit à même le sol pour mieux contempler le jeune garçon endormi. On avait du mal à imaginer la férocité dont il était capable sous sa forme animale.

Sh- Il est magnifique Quatre, tout à fait comme je le voulais, un peu comme si mon rêve s'était réalisé.

Q- J'en suis ravi. Je vais te laisser maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas.

Sh- Vas-y, je sais qui tu veux aller retrouver !

Le blondinet rougit. Ce n'était pas un secret pour Shinigami qu'il avait une relation très proche avec Trowa, le cousin de celui-ci.

Alors que le prince des morts observait son dragon depuis plusieurs minutes, celui-ci ouvrit un œil, puis deux et regarda autour de lui d'un regard étonné.

Duo Shinigami rougit lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Qui es-tu et où suis-je ?

Sh- Je me prénomme Duo Shinigami premier du nom. Tu peux m'appeler juste maître où seigneur, c'est comme tu veux. Tu te trouves à présent au cœur de la cité des morts que je dirige et tu es ici pour être mon dragon personnel de combat.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche et sembla chercher ses mots quelques temps avant de prononcer avec une nuance clairement vindicative dans la voix : Je suis Wufei et je n'ai ni maître, ni seigneur. Je ne compte être le dragon de personne. Si tu ne me détaches pas tout de suite je remplirais cette salle de flammes ardentes et tu mourras.

Shinigami récupéra une distance raisonnable avant d'ajouter : Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette salle est prévue pour toi ! Tu me reconnaîtras bientôt, je te le promets. Je prendrais soin à ce que tu sois traité avec honneur et respect. Si tu te laisses dresser sagement, tu seras récompenser et tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi ni de personne.

Wufei commençait à prendre une jolie couleur verte associée aux écailles qui poussaient avec sa queue à mesure que son énervement croissait.

W- Jamais, JAMAIS ! Je suis libre et je le resterais !

Malheureusement ou peut-être heureusement pour lui, Duo Shinigami venait de refermer derrière lui la lourde porte de métal qui coupait le dragon du reste de la cité et l'épaisseur des murs de pierre avait absorbé ses paroles.

… Quelques jours plus tard :

Shinigami était préoccupé et lorsque Shinigami était préoccupé, c'était très mauvais signe. Le dressage de son dragon n'avançait pas, il refusait toute soumission, brûlait ou dévorait ses hommes ; il fallait une solution.

Pour l'instant, seul Heero avait réussi à lui survivre et à le côtoyer ; même s'il ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison.

Cela avait permit à Duo Shinigami de mieux connaître le guerrier à chaque fois où celui-ci venait lui donner des nouvelles de Wufei.

Aujourd'hui, alors que le soldat aux yeux cobalts était dans son bureau pour lui exposer la situation ; Shinigami remarqua à quel point il était beau…

H- … Seigneur Shinigami ?

Sh- Hein ? Euh oui, excuses moi tu disais ?

H- Hum… je disais que je ne savais pas encore quand vous pourrez commencer à combattre avec votre Dragon…

Sh- Vous pensez qu'on devrait lui rendre sa liberté et en trouver un autre ?

H- Euh, et bien selon moi, c'est ce qui serait le plus sage Seigneur.

Sh- (Soupir) et alors allons-y.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune dragon lorsqu'une explosion suivit de coups répétés et de cris de souffrance retentit. Ils pressèrent le pas vers l'origine du bruit, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils pouvaient distinguer de plus en plus précisément leur source. C'était des coups de fouets accompagnés de gémissements, des gémissements de jeune homme. Un horrible pressentiment envahit le jeune seigneur lorsqu'il reconnu le propriétaire d'un éclat de rire particulièrement sadique : Dekim Dermail ; un bourreau si cruel qu'il n'avait réussi à rester en vie que par une suite de tortures et d'assassinats en tous genres. Sa fille, Relena Dermail était la pire peste qu'on ai jamais connu assistait à la scène avec un sourire satisfait mais elle eut un mouvement d'horreur lorsqu'elle reçu le regard de Shinigami.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait prostré le jeune dragon, son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même exposant ainsi le moins de parties possibles aux coups. Sa peau était ceinte des diverses traces de sang et de bleus provoqués par le bourreau. En cherchant bien, on pouvait même apercevoir les larmes qu'essayait inconsciemment de cacher le jeune homme aux coins de ses joues. Le jeune homme était inconscient mais Heero et le seigneur Shinigami purent constater à leur grand soulagement qu'il respirait encore.

Le jeune prince des morts se retourna alors lentement, pendant que le soldat prenait délicatement le dragon dans ses bras. Duo Shinigami rentra alors dans une rage folle ; ses yeux mauves se mettant à luire d'une lueur vengeresse, ses canines s'allongeant de quelques centimètres et ses ongles prenant une allure plus griffue. Il s'approcha du bourreau Dermail ; une aura de puissance maléfique l'entourant comme une seconde ombre. Relena poussa un cri avant de s'enfuir en courant ; effrayée par le pouvoir que Shinigami dégageait. Son père plus courageux ou plus stupide fit face à son seigneur, tentant d'expliquer son acte malgré les tremblements incontrôlables dont il était victime.

D.D.- Seigneur, je… peux tout vous expliquer… il n'écoutait pas, le dressage… n'avançait pas… et vous comprenez… je… je voulais vous… satisfaire…

Il avala difficilement sa salive sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Duo qui l'écoutait parler, une lueur sadique dans son regard.

Sh- Ainsi vous souhaitiez me satisfaire Dermail ? Vous avez osé pensé pendant une seconde que vous pourriez remonter ainsi dans mon estime en touchant à mon dragon ? Vous vous surestimez vous et votre peste de fille. Vous mériteriez que je vous chasse de cette citée mais je vois un avenir bien pire que de vous faire discréditer. Je vais vous enfermer dans la plus profonde des fosses pénitentiaire ; celle ou vivent les dridders et vous pourrirez ici jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dévoré par l'une des immondes créatures qui y pullulent.

C'en était trop pour l'homme qui s'effondra aux genoux de son seigneur en pleurant.

D.D.- Je vous en supplies seigneur, je ne voulais pas mal faire, je vous en conjure, ne m'envoyer pas dans cette fosse. J'ai encore une famille ; seigneur Shinigami, pitié.

Sh- Je n'ai pas de pitié à te donner Dermail. Mais tu préfèrerais peut être que ta famille t'accompagne ? Je peux arranger cela tu sais, je suis sûr que les dridders apprécierons un peu plus de nourriture fraîche.

D.D.- Non seigneur je… j'irais seul. Mais ça se saura. C'est vous qui serez discrédité par votre cruauté sans égal. Je vous maudis à jamais seigneur Shinigami deuxième du nom !

Sh. Bien, maudis moi à ton aise, je cracherais sur ton âme avant qu'elle atteigne les enfer, raclure ! Gardes ! Emmenez cet homme dans la fosse aux dridders et qu'il n'en ressorte plus jamais !

Deux gardes s'exécutèrent, traînant l'ex-bourreau vers une mort certaine. Redevenant lui-même, le doux seigneur Shinigami se tourna avec tristesse vers le corps inerte du jeune dragon.

Sh- Venez Heero, il faut le soigner et qu'il se repose. Emmenons-le dans ma chambre.

H- Bien Seigneur. Je pense… si vous me permettez de donner mon avis… (Duo hocha la tête) Je pense que vous avez bien fait pour ce bourreau ; il ne méritait que cela. Mais je crains que nous ayons plus tard des problèmes avec sa fille…

Sh- Et bien qu'elle vienne, je ne crains pas cette mégère rose. Et puis entre nous Heero je t'en prie, appelles moi Duo.

H- Bien… Duo

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les appartements privés de Shinigami.

Sh- (Découvrant un lit bordé de draps de satin bordeaux) Poses le sur mon lit. Je vais aller chercher des linges propres et de l'eau chaude. Demandes ensuite à une servante d'appeler mon conseillé.

Bientôt, les trois adolescents furent réunis dans la pièce et s'attelèrent à soigner les blessures du dragon.

Q- Il à l'air d'aller mieux Duo. Il n'est plus en danger.

Sh- J'en suis soulagé Quatre. J'ai eu tellement peur. Quand j'ai entendu son cri de souffrance pure j'ai sentit mon cœur se serrer. Je voulais le libérer, je ne pouvais pas le garder plus longtemps captif. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état.

H- Seigneur… je veux dire, Duo, je sais que tu voulais le protéger. Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute et ces évènements se sont déroulés indépendamment de ta volonté.

Q- Il a raison, tu n'y es pour rien. Pour contre Duo, Heero ; je vais devoir vous laisser. Wufei n'a plus besoin que de repos et je pense que vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi. Le devoir m'appelle, à plus tard Duo et peut être toi aussi Heero.

Sh- Bien, si vous le dites. Je vais rester à son chevet. Tchao Quatre, à plus !

H- Duo, si vous… tu me le permets, j'aimerais rester aussi pour surveiller l'évolution de son état. C'est moi qui l'ait ramené et je me sens aussi un peu responsable vois-tu…

Sh- Je comprends mais tu devrais te reposer. Nous le veillerons donc à tour de rôle, je vais demander à ce qu'on apporte un lit d'appoint dans cette pièce.

Il sourit au jeune soldat, avisant ses traits tirés par la fatigue et se leva afin d'appeler une servante.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes au berserker pour s'endormir, le poids de toute la journée retombant sur ses épaules. Duo en profita pour admirer les deux occupants de la pièce : Autant le soldat aux yeux cobalt que le dragon… tous deux étaient magnifiques. La finesse de leurs traits contrastait avec la dureté de leur regard. Chacun était fier et fort mais en même temps si fragile et si… attirant. Duo se sentait comme hypnotisé par le visage aquilin de ces deux puissances de la nature endormies. Comme l'eau qui dort, ces êtres cachaient une colère froide et dangereuse qui balayait tout sur son passage et c'était cela que le seigneur Shinigami admirait. Il s'endormit paisiblement au chevet du dragon avec un sentiment de bien être et de sécurité qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps…

* * *

Alors voilà le premier opus de cette fic; commencée depuis si longtemps mais que je n'ai décidé de publier que aujourd'hui. J'éspère que vous aimerez; j'y ai mis les ingrédients à succès : du yaoi et du massacre méthodique de notre chère Relechose. Sur ce bonnes reviews et au prochain chapitre ! 


End file.
